Lovers spat
by didvoldemortjusthonk
Summary: Charlie has an argument with his lover and is thrown out of his house. At the Burrow he finds words of wisdom from a very unexpected place, however, this unexpected place is not too happy about the end result. Rated for (mild) language (I'm being safe because I'm out of practise when it comes to rating fanfic).


Ron stumbled down the stairs of the burrow, heading straight to the kitchen. Despite the dark and his tired state, with experience he slipped between closely placed chairs and tables, finally making it to the kitchen sink. He grabbed what he pretty much hoped was a clean glass and filled it full of cold water. Of course he could have done this with magic, if he had his wand. But he'd misplaced this early in the day, it was somewhere in the burrow, of this he was sure. But where exactly was a mystery. When he'd finished his drink he placed the glass in the sink gently to avoid waking the rest of the house at such an early hour. Ron then slipped back through the living room, and paused briefly in the almost complete silence and dark. The sound of snoring was all he could hear, but he was fairly sure that was his mother, as Molly had a cold and was snoring loudly pretty much every night. Ron stared at the sofa, was it just him, or did it look a little, well, lumpier than usual? The dark didn't help him come to a conclusion, and in the end he decided it must have been, before walking back upstairs to bed...

Molly rushed around the kitchen. Filling the glasses with orange juice, making sure the tea kettle was heating properly, moving the bacon so it wouldn't burn, turning the sticks that the bread toasted on was they wouldn't blacken too much. She then stopped still as she heard the thunder of 5 grown kids running down the stairs. Ginny, Harry, Ron, George and Percy piled through the door way, getting stuck despite the fact it was so wide. They then sat, and smiled as Molly transferred the bacon and toast onto plates. As they tucked in Arthur entered and smiled at his stout wife. She handed him an enchanted mug that both kept his tea warm, and prevented spills while he flew.

"Have a nice day at work dear" she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye kids" he said turning to the table,

There was a grunt from George and Ron as they were too busy eating, a wave from Ginny, a smile from Percy, and Harry even spoke,

"Bye Mr Weasley".

The head of the Weasley family then left the house through the side door, and the rest, save from Molly carried on eating happily.

But they all looked up as the end chair, usually saved for Mr Weasley scraped across the floor, and a heavy body fell in it.

"Morning mum" the huge red head yawned, he then covered his face with his arms that were crossed on the table.

For a moment they all stayed silent, until Molly hurried to the chair he sat in and hugged him fiercely,

"Charlie" she squealed happily.

He sat up and pried her off of himself, "Yeah, hi mum" he repeated, settling back into the chair, "I hope you don't mind, though you didn't seem to notice, but I slept on the couch last night", he said pulling his hand through his thick matted hair. "Oh yeah, Ron by the way" he said looking up. He pulled a wand from his back pocket, "Don't leave your wand on the sofa, it was digging into me all night" he then pushed it along the table where it rolled to the youngest Weasley male.

"Of course we don't mind!" Molly said. She then turned to Percy who was in the chair next to Charlie. She shooed him out of it and took the seat,

"What's with the sudden visit?" George asked, putting down his fork, as he'd finally finished his food.

"Couldn't sleep in my own bed, so I needed some where to crash" he shrugged, his large muscles moving slowly as he did, still exhausted from work the day earlier,

"Why not?" Molly pushed taking his hand that lay on the table.

"I got kicked out" he said blankly, suddenly becoming aware of his lack of shirt.

Charlie didn't mind being shirtless, but it was somewhat of a problem in front of his mother. As without even a thin layer of clothing, his scars and burns could been seen, not to mention his large dragon tattoo on his back that his mother would definitely disapprove of.

"Can they do that? I thought the dragon reserve supplied the accommodation" she then dropped his hand; "You didn't get fired did you!" Molly said, anger filling her eyes,

"No no no" Charlie laughed dismissively, "Me and my house mate had a disagreement" he finished, crossing his arms, attempting to hide one of his worse scars that stretched diagonally across his stomach.

"You didn't have a house mate last time we visited" his mother said,

"Well" Charlie paused looking over the people at the table, he then sighed in defeat, "I say disagreement, it was more of what you'd call a, a, a lovers spat" he finished.

The table sat in shock for a moment, before once again, Molly spoke,

"Well I hope you're going to go straight home and apologise to that girl!" she said standing,

"What!?" Charlie almost laughed, "I didn't even say it was my fault, why do you always assume it is!?" he replied,

"I don't care if it is or isn't, this is the first time you've ever had a girlfriend I've known of, and I want grandchildren", she paused looking at the rest of her children at the table, and Harry, "From all of you!"

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go" Charlie said standing,

"Good" Molly replied turning back to the kettle that had begun to whistle,

Charlie saw this as the opportune moment to creep away without her seeing the tattoo. When he got to the living room he took his time getting dressed, as his muscles ached against him, as he tried to pull them on. Recently work had been keeping him back extremely late and he was working more and more manual labour filled hours, this is was just one the reasons he had had an argument with his other half. By the time he'd slipped on a dark blue vest, and light blue cotton shirt and gotten back into the kitchen, most of his family had left for work. Molly stood at the table drinking tea and reading the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet, and Ron sat opposite her eating the last of his toast.

"Visit again soon Charlie" Percy then said from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, will do, have a good day at work Perc'" he replied as his brother left the house.

"You busy today Ron?" he asked looking at his youngest brother,

He looked up, "No" he said sitting up,

"Fancy coming to work with me? You'll have to come to my house first, and you'll probably come home tired and smelling of dung, but you'll get to see some dragons" the flame haired man smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun"...

The two Weasley boys stood a little way down the hill from Charlie's cottage. Of all of the brothers, Ron looked the least like Charlie. They did share height however, as Ron was a tall man these days, and did indeed tower over his mother, his sister, Harry and even George, but they shared little else. Charlie's hair was longer and thicker, it was so long that he had it tied into a small ponytail. Charlie's hair was also more vibrant red, as he had spent many hours in the sun, this amount of sun had also made his skin a healthy tan colour, and it have given him a lot more freckles, that were found mostly on his nose, chin, chest and shoulders. Finally, despite his height, Ron was altogether a very skinny man, were as Charlie was heavily muscled.

"So if you're locked out, how are you going to get back in?" Ron asked, as Charlie began to walk up the hill,

He then turned and walked backwards to reply, "A little persuasion" he shrugged.

When Charlie got to the door, Ron stopped and held back, about ten feet to give Charlie plenty of space. The elder man knocked on the dark wooden door, there was a reply that Ron couldn't hear, but Charlie replied.

"It's Charlie, come on, let me in",

There was another muffled reply.

"Hey, come on, I'm sorry" he said with a sigh,

"No, bugger off!" Ron then heard from the other side of the door,

Charlie sighed again, "Fine, but I'm coming back again tomorrow" he said.

There was no audible reply, "Okay I'm going",

"That didn'..." Ron was then cut off by his brother, who lifted his hand for silence,

He pressed his ear to the door; there was a loud dull thud as the person on the other side hit the door, obviously knowing that Charlie was still stood there.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, but I'm still coming back tomorrow" he said stumbling away from the door,

"That didn't go too well then" Ron finished.

"Yeah" Charlie admitted, "I'll come back tonight, for now, let's just get to work"...

"Remind me never to go to work with you ever again" Ron groaned, stretching his arms high above his head,

"Okay" Charlie laughed, leading the way up the hill,

"Are you really bothering going to talk to her again, no offence but your girlfriend sounds completely mental" the younger sighed,

"Err, yeah none taken" Charlie replied sarcastically.

When they got to the door, he knocked lightly on it, but there was no answer,

Charlie removed his wand from his waist band and held it to the lock, "Ellohamora" he whispered and the mechanism clicked. He entered the house and waved Ron in slowly, when they got to the centre of the living room he signalled his brother to stay there. Ron nodded and Charlie went ahead into what Ron assumed was the bedroom,

He was sure he heard "Oh, it's you" but then his older brother closed the door.

Charlie was in there for a long time, thankfully, there was no loud bangs from within the room, but no other noises either,

He eventually ended up sitting lazily on the couch, until the door finally opened. Charlie crept out, closing the door behind him,

"So?"

"So, so"

"How is she?"

"Pissed, and worried, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer, but it looks like I'm camping out on your couch again tonight" Charlie replied sitting next to his brother.

"Mum's gonna be at you, you know" Ron said looking over to him,

"I know, but there's little I can do now, I've said my piece" he shrugged,

"Okay, well see you in a couple hours then" he said standing,

Charlie nodded but gave no other reply...

Charlie returned not that long to midnight, but Ron was still awake, he was a little worried about his brother, Charlie hadn't had a girlfriend before (to his knowledge), and the idea that he could be losing her distressed the youngest brother.

"That was exhausting" Charlie commented sitting on the sofa and putting his head in his hands,

"How is everything?" Ron asked,

"It's... complicated" he replied,

The younger brother thought for a moment, "What did you do to upset her?"

Charlie sighed and looked up to his brother, "I... we were having an argument about something he said" _Had Ron just misheard his brother? He?_ "And I made a comment, a really stupid comment. I said that sometimes I felt like he was so distant..." _No, he was definitely saying 'he'_ "that it was like he could just leave me without a second thought, like he would just pack a bag while I wasn't there and catch a train and not care if he ever saw me again".

"What did _he_ say to make you say that?" Ron asked once his brother was done,

Charlie let a sad smirk cross his lips, "You picked up on that huh?"

"It was hard not to" he shrugged.

The elder brother sighed again, "He said that I didn't understand him, that I didn't know how he felt, so I said that maybe I would understand him better if he wasn't so cold, and if actually let me in once in a while, he tried to argue that he did let me in, 'all the time', but I was being an arse, so obviously I let my stupid mouth make that comment about him leaving" he frowned, "Of course, I don't really feel like that... I love him" Charlie finished, his eyes still now, looking to the ground sadly.

The two brothers were silent for a long moment,

"Does he know?" Ron asked suddenly,

"Does he know what?" Charlie replied looking once again at his brother,

"Does he know that you love him?"

"Well... yeah... of course he does"

"Have you ever said it to him?"

"I... no" Charlie admitted.

"Has he ever said it to you?"

"No, but I'm sure he does. That's why I'm sure he knows that I love him"

Ron looked at his brother closely, "Sometimes... you need to hear something out loud to know its true... sometimes it's not real until you say it".

Charlie groaned and slapped his own forehead with his hand, "Holy crap, when did my baby brother become smarter than me?"...

Ron jogged up the hill to keep up with Charlie's long strides.

They'd stayed up talking for a good few hours more, Ron admitting that a lot of what he'd said had come from Hermione, and Charlie making vague comments about what his boyfriend was like.

I was now in the wee hours of the morning in Romania and Charlie was determined to tell his lover just how he felt, the time be damned.

Charlie knocked on the door heavily, again and again, for nearly five minutes until there was an angry reply from the other side,

"What!?" he screamed.

Charlie took a deep breath, Ron kept his distance,

"I love you! Okay? I love you, I love you, I love you! I'm an idiot, I didn't mean anything I said because... well because I love you" by now he was smiling like an idiot for having gotten the truth off of his chest, "Not sure if I mentioned it" he added with a breathy laugh.

There was a moment of quiet, but then suddenly, the doors lock clicked and it was thrown up, and body jumping into Charlie's arms.

Ron was taken aback; Draco Malfoy was in a firm embrace with his brother,

"I love you too, and for the record you are an idiot" he said as they held each other close, he then pulled away and smiled at the red head, "Thank you for realising it and finally saying the right thing" he laughed,

"Ron's to thank" Charlie said looking to his brother with a ridiculously happy smile,

Draco looked over to Ron and nodded to him in thanks before kissing Charlie deeply,

Ron watched wide eyed in horror, _Shit, he'd just saved Draco Malfoy's relationship._


End file.
